An Evening Out
by inxpitter
Summary: A short story about Blake and Yang. This is the first ship I've written so feedback is greatly welcome. I do not own RWBY.


It was another weekend during the second semester, and Yang found herself bored in her dorm room. The dance clubs wouldn't open for a few hours and everyone she knew had left for the day. Weiss was taking Ruby to a local dust shop since Ruby had lost the flier she had originally given her, Blake was buying a few books in town, and even team JNPR were all out on the town today.

"Bored," she moaned, lying on the floor. "Bored, bored, bored."

"Perhaps you should find something to do then."

Yang looked up to find Blake had returned. She was looking down at Yang, an amused smirk on her lips.

"Blake!" Yang twirled herself around and sat up. "You're back!"

"Well, I can't buy books without money, now can I?"

"Oh," Yang said disappointedly. Blake walked over to her bed and picked up her forgotten lien. She began to leave, but paused a the doorway.

"Yang," she began, "if you have nothing to do, would you like to come with me?"

Blake was thrown forward with the force from Yang's hug.

"You're the best, partner."

"Heh, come on. Try not to cause too much trouble."

* * *

Yang was happy to be outside with some company. Normally, she was content to go solo but there was some days where you just wanted some company.

"So where's this bookstore we're going to?" Yang asked. "I hope they have comics!"

"It should be down a few blocks this way," Blake answered, pointing down the street. "The owner's nice and yes, he does have comics."

They continued walking, but Yang began to notice they were attracting some attention. She was used to the whispers and stares, and didn't mind them too much. I mean, why not let them admire something beautiful? But Blake…

Yang watched her partner look nervously forward, her eyes darting to the side only to confirm her suspicions that people were staring. She nervously touched her bow, checking that it was still tightly in place. Unfortunately, this action made it seem like she was motioning to some local men who immediately started to approach them.

"I'll handle this," Yang whispered in Blake's ear.

The men were almost to them when Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's and interlocked her fingers with hers. Blake jerked away in surprise only to be pulled closer by Yang's strength.

"Wha-"

Yang grabbed Blake's face and kissed it. Blake, still shocked from the suddenness, didn't realize what was going on until Yang released her. When she did, Blake found the men had quickly made themselves scarce.

"Sorry bout that," Yang apologized, smiling. She wiped the cheek she had kissed with her thumb.

"Sometimes guys don't get the message until you show them a little something," Yang continued. "I did that little trick with Ruby all the time back in the day."

"Oh," was all Blake could manage. Her heart was still pounding, her cheeks still flush.

"Awww," Yang went as she squeezed Blake's hand. "You're embarrassed. That's so adorable."

"Umm…" Blake looked away, "let's just continue please."

"Oh, so you enjoyed it that much?"

"Yang…"

"Just kidding," Yang chuckled pulling Blake by her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

They were still holding hands when they stopped in the front of the store. Blake looked disappointed as she found Tukson's Book trade was still closed. She let go of Yang's hand as she pressed her face to the glass window, but it seemed as if no one had been inside for a long time.

"I guess he's still not back from Vacuo," Blake said walking away from the store. "I was hoping to give him this envelope I found at the end of my book. It seems he accidently put some documents with my purchase, so I'm hoping to return it to him as soon as possible."

"What's inside?"

"The deed and a letter. The envelope's unmarked so I'm going to return it to him when he gets back."

"You could always take ownership of the shop," Yang suggested cheerfully. "Belladonna Book Trade! Has a nice ring to it."

"Heh," Blake smiled. "It would be nice to own a bookstore like this. Maybe in the future when I'm too old to fight Grimm."

"So what now?"

Blake paused. There were other bookstores in town, but she felt like she owed it to Tukson to wait for him a little while longer. He was probably enjoying his vacation.

"How about something to eat?" she suggested. Yang nodded eagerly.

The two walked around looking for a good café to stop at. Blake realized she had been unconsciously rubbing her thumb and forefinger together. Yang's hand had been warm…

"Blake?"

"Huh?" Blake asked, realizing Yang had been talking to her.

"How about that one over there?" Yang repeated, pointing to a small diner. "They're pretty well known for their dessert menu."

"Oh. That's sounds fine."

Yang gave her an odd look, but cheerfully walked over to the shop. The air inside was cool, and Blake followed Yang to a small table near the back. There were menus already in place when they sat down. They both took their time looking over the selections, and soon they were ready to order.

"You okay Blake?" Yang asked, after the waiter left. "You seem a bit out of it."

"Oh, um, yeah," Blake managed. "Just some stuff on my mind."

"Well you can always talk to me," Yang reminded her. Blake didn't think this was something she could go to Yang for.

"Thanks."

Their desserts arrived and Yang grinned widely as a large parfait was placed in front of her. Blake on the other hand, had ordered a small honey cake with a cup of coffee. Yang immediately began to devour her dessert as Blake took a few sips of coffee. It was a rich blend, a hint of caramel and almonds in the blend. She looked at Yang stuffing her face, bits of cream getting stuck to her cheeks. Her cheeks reddened as she watched Yang lick it up with her tongue.

"You want some?" Yang asked between mouthfuls. She held out her fork with a large serving of fresh fruit, cream, and chocolate. Blake hesitated, then bent over and enveloped the fork with her mouth. She slowly slid off it as she savored the mix of flavors. The whipped cream was light and fluffy, a bit of strawberry flavoring mixed in. The actual strawberries were fresh and moist, and Blake could feel some of the juice drizzle down to her chin.

Blake blushed as she quickly wiped her mouth. Yang gave her another odd look, before resuming her eating.

They left the store feeling satisfied; Yang stretching her arms as they stepped into the evening. The gentle ebb of music playing in the streets signaled that some clubs were already starting to open.

"I'll walk you back to the dorms," Yang offered. "It's the least I can do for the evening out And I still owe you for that kiss."

"Thanks."

Blake smiled warmly as she followed Yang, her eyes on Yang's lustrous hair. The evening had been wonderful, but it was coming to an end.

"Um…Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could hold hands again? As a precaution of course," she quickly added. Blake's face felt hot as she spoke.

"Sure thing," Yang said as she held out her hand to her.

Blake tentatively took Yang's hand again, feeling her strong grip in hers. Her thumb started to rub against of Yang's glove, but it she didn't notice. Blake didn't know what these feelings meant, but she wasn't in any hurry. She had four more years with her partner to figure it out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the first ship I've ever written so I have no idea if I did it well. Hopefully you guys liked it, but some reedback for this one would be definitely appreciated.


End file.
